Torrie's Song
by K.Armstrong
Summary: song fic. to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh My My My. Sodapop x o.c. oneshot. Torrie looks back on her life as a kid growing up with Sodapop. bad summary.


DISCLAIMER: i do not own Mary's Song( the song used in the story) or any reconizable characters. Just Torrie Davis.r &+ r please )

I hate to admit this, but I, Torrie Davis, am in love with my best friend.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

His name is Sodapop Curtis, and yes that is his real name. His little brother Ponyboy is also my best friend. We've been best friends since we were little. Our mamas and daddies were friends in school. My daddy and I were very close. I remember when we was little and our daddies would joke about me and Sodapop, that we would end up head over heels in love, and look how true that is. When they'd start with that, our mamas would just smile and roll their eyes.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Down the road, there was a lot that was surrounded by trees. Only me and Sodapop knew about it. We'd go there everyday. This was when he was 10 and I was 8. I got mad at mama one day and ran there. Sodapop had followed me. He had found me sitting by the little creek and the most beautiful sunny day. Little clouds covered the baby blue sky. I got mad him too, for no reason at all. He got mad at me and told me he'd beat me up. I though he really would. But looking back I realize that he would never hurt me.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

There was one time, I remember, that there was a great big party at Grandmama's house. Everyone was there. it was a warm spring day. Sunshine filled everyones spirits. Me and Sodapop thought that we ran the town. I know for sure one thing we did run, though. We ran our block. No one messed with any of us. Our whole world seemed like it was block wide. Two-Bit and I wanted Darry, Steve, Johnny Ponyboy, and Sodapop to play truth or dare with us and they did. I dared Sodapop to kiss me. He said he would, but I never thought he would. So when he tried I ran. I would never run away now though. Two kids is what we were. Two kids is far from what we are now.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

When I had my 16th birthday party, no one ever looked at me the same again. I wasn't the little girl I used to be. I wasn't the same little girl who would run to Sodapop every time Steve yelled at me. I wasn't the little girl who always wanted to play football in the lot every saturday. I was now a young lady who everyone looked at differently. I remember looking for Sodapop. He was standing there with the gang, staring at me, and I couldn't help but to stare back. I still remember seeing this shining, a twinkle in his eyes, something I had seen only once before, when we were kids. I never though anything of it, until my 16th birthday.

_ I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

After the party, when we were all hanging around at the Curtis', we all talked about our childhoods. My dad told us about when he and Darrel would joke about Sodapop and I falling in love. I remember looking at Sodapop and feeling my face turn red, his turned bright red. Everyone else laughed. My mama finally told him to stop it. He did and mama rolled her eyes.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

One hot summer night we decided to go down to the creek. It was so hot that night, very unusual for Tulsa. Usually the nights are a little cooler than the day. The creeks were mostly dried up and we just decided to run up and down the creek. The stars were as bright as lights and the moon was like a spotlight. We didn't even need our flashlights. We decided to lay down and look at the stars. We sat there talking, and out of no where he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I said yes. Right then and there, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

When I walked down the the DX on fall day I found the usual sight. Girls everywhere, all flocking to Sodapop. Yes. I'll admit, I got jealous. I went and talked to Steve. He didn't know what to tell me. I forgot the whole reason why I had even went down to the DX. I was so jealous. After a couple of days of short conversation he decided to take me out to the creek. We sat there and stared at the water for what seemed like forever. Eventually we talked, or rather yelled. It was our first fight since we were little kids. I cried. He didn't know it, but I cried. I found out from Ponyboy that Sodapop didn't come home that night, and when he did come home it was time for work.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

About three years later I was almost finished with college. We were sitting at the Dingo eating dinner. When we was on our way home he stopped, looked at me, got down on one knee and asked me a question that forever changed my life.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

When it was time for me to walk down the aisle, I was scared. I have no clue why. But I was. When I got up to Sodapop, all my fears melted away. I looked out at the people once and saw that the WHOLE town came. Greasers and Socs both. It was a beautiful cerimony. My mom had died a few weeks before, but I can imagine both of our mamas and Sodapop's daddy sitting in the front row right beside of my daddy crying their eyes out. It's a shame that our mamas and his daddy couldn't be there in person, but I knew they was watching us from above.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

I remember one time when I was about 17, I told Sodapop that I wanted to live in a house that we could build together. I never wanted to live in my childhood home or Sodapop's. They were already filled with our childhood memories. We wanted our family to have a home with their own memories. That's just the way we saw it. We had to have a front porch though. We wanted to rock our babies on the front porch. Ever since we were little we wanted to do that. I already have the plans drew out and everything. I still can't believe it. Here we are today. Just the two of us, with a little one on the way.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I plan on being old when I die. Same with Sodapop. We want to see our kids grown and making a thing for themselves. I can see it now. In forty years we'll be sitting on that front porch rocking away. I can guarentee one thing though. That twinkle that's been in Sodapops eyes for thirty one years now will never die.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

I guess we'll never know how right we can be. I always knew that Sodapop and I would fall in love. Obviously, so did our daddies.

_In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
